


Two immortals and some flowers (to be changed later)

by lillyx5



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Burning, F/M, Jaskier is engaged to the princess of the north, Jaskier is part elf, Jaskier | Dandelion and Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg are best friends, M/M, Mr. Pankratz (jakethrone), Multi, No water, One Year Later, Sex, Starving, Swearing, The Rack, Torture, Whipping, also a little fairy, dark scene of humor, elf teacher, in line to become king, jaskier and 3 little sisters, jaskier and his sisters, jaskiers blood has magic power, ms. Pankratz (Maryrose), post ep 6 Rare Species, the Pankratz family is royalty, these are the big ones, too many tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyx5/pseuds/lillyx5
Summary: Geralt is headed north for the winter heading back to Kaer Morhen and his brothers. When he stops in Lettenhove it is a large city with a serious werewolf problem. He asked around and finds out the the (leaders) of the city are the ones who posted it. Upon arriving at the beautiful estate he is greeted by my magic, blood, and a familiar face.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	Two immortals and some flowers (to be changed later)

Okay, you have no idea how long this story has been rolling around in my head basically since the witcher came out. (In January when masks were not required everywhere I do think masks are impotent and you should wear one it just it gets hot and uncomfortable wearing one for 8 and a half hours a day in a grocery store where I work.) Anyway, I came up with this idea while thinking how sad it would be if Jaskier died and left Geralt alone again so I thought why not give him magic and be 80 % elf and what the heck 10% fairy while I'm at it. So he lives longer than other humans. Jaskier or should I say Julian Alfred Pankratz was groomed to become king of the north one day he was engaged at birth. He is mostly elf and can perform magic. His mom is a Fucking psychopath and is afraid of anyone even her son and husband being more powerful than her. She is not perceived as a powerful woman the times back then but she is pulling every string in the world that she can. Jaskier has 3 younger sisters the oldest 17-year-old named Madalin to be married not too powerful can do small spells chocolate brown hair to her waist, Tall and slender. Addalind 11 years old looks exactly like their mother (dark blond hair with blue eyes not as blue as Jaskiers) can do middle-level spells, hotheaded, and loves her brother to a falt. Maryrose named after their mother nicknamed mary for convenience 7 years old has shown no magic as of yet light brown hair, green eyes, and a slender frame. Jaskier got his eye color because of his fairy blood. They have a tutor named Petra she is an elf. Jaskier ran away when he was 17 it is 7 years later. I will put warnings up before any gore or sex scenes but the gory scenes are impotent to plot and I will try to make the sex scenes skippable . I know that I have several stories I'm working on the thing is I have a full-time job and after work I'm tired so I will try to work on this often and when I get a remarkable 2 it will be easier and faster and I will have more updates but until then please just hold on. I am going to be completely rewriting Len and The King with I get the tablet. But for now please just support me I beg of you also I need a good title for this story and I shit at titles. HELP PLEASE.


End file.
